


Confessioni di una maschera

by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet
Summary: Pochi oggetti sono letterari quanto la maschera. Sono ovunque, le maschere; hanno molti ruoli, molti significati, altrettanti usi. Anche in Saint Seiya ce ne sono tante.Qualche volta le maschere, forse, vogliono confessarsi; talvolta, bisogna interrogarle.
Kudos: 3





	1. La fiera della vanità (Shion)

**Author's Note:**

> _\- Why are you wearing a mask? Were you burned by acid or something like that?_  
>  _\- Oh, no, it's just they're terribly comfortable, I think everyone will be wearing them in the future._  
>  \- William Goldman, _The Princess Bride_ (film, 1987) -  
>    
>    
> 

  


_Or poserai per sempre,_  
 _stanco mio cor. Perì l'inganno estremo,_  
 _ch'eterno io mi credei. Perì. Ben sento,_  
 _in noi di cari inganni,_  
 _non che la speme. Il desiderio è spento._  
 _Posa per sempre. Assai_  
 _palpitasti. Non val cosa nessuna_  
 _i moti tuoi, né di sospiri è degna_  
 _la terra. Amaro e noia_  
 _la vita, altro mai nulla; e fango è il mondo._  
 _T'acqueta ormai. Dispera_  
 _l'ultima volta. Al gener nostro il fato_  
 _non donò che il morire. Ormai disprezza_  
 _te, la natura, il brutto_  
 _poter che, ascoso, a comun danno impera,_  
 _e l'infinita vanità del tutto._  
\- Giacomo Leopardi, "A se stesso": Canto XXVIII -

  
  
  
  
Col senno di poi, ti saresti detto che era stata folle vanità.  
Eri vecchio. Eri tanto stanco. Eri troppo solo - e lo eri stato troppo a lungo. Dovevi sopravvivere e aspettare. Avresti voluto essere morto, duecent'anni prima o un qualunque altro giorno.  
Il senno di poi è sempre assai più saggio di quanto non ci rendano saggi i nostri anni. E tu di anni ne avevi già vissuti tanti: troppi, per aver voglia di contarli; troppi, per ricordare ancora che si può sbagliare. Contare gli anni, non si poté evitare. Erano tutti giovani, quelli che avevi dovuto salutare, che non avevi potuto neanche seppellire; Dohko ebbe la grazia di vivere a rilento, quasi a metà, come congelato; a te era toccato d'invecchiare.  
Quando si aspetta, non si può non contare; contare gli anni fu quasi ricordare.  
Il senno di poi è un amico distratto, un po' pignolo e sempre in ritardo; importa poco che le sue intenzioni siano buone: puntando il dito contro le tue azioni, immancabilmente viene a rivelarti gli intenti segreti, i taciti moventi che tu - ostinatamente - avevi tentato d'ignorare.  
Il senno di poi vince con poco: arriva alla fine, quando il gioco è fatto; incassa e prende il banco. Ma tu eri al tavolo già da molto prima: giocavi una partita contro il tempo che era troppo lento e ti si attaccava addosso; giocavi contro il mondo e contro il buon senso; giocavi contro te stesso innanzitutto. Non c'era nessun altro che ti potesse aiutare; non c'era una spalla, un occhio lesto, a suggerire; né dita scaltre che ti potessero passare un paio d'assi o di carte a colore. Non c'era neanche Libra a bilanciarti: Dohko non era lì per contraddirti, per farti ragionare. C'eri soltanto tu, guardiano d'una tomba saccheggiata, seduto a una giocata un po' troppo azzardata, con un mazzo incompleto. Ma se la posta è alta, si fa quel che si può per non perdere tutto - anche barare, raccontarsi scuse. Dopo, il senno di poi le smonterà comunque, amico senza tatto.  
La voce nota, familiare, delle armature vuote - rinchiuse come te in una gabbia d'oro - si limitò a tacere; col senno di poi, avresti dovuto provare ad ascoltare.  
  
Vestivi ormai da secoli i panni d'un morto, ed anche il morto li aveva ereditati: non era tua la veste; non erano tue la croce e le collane; non era tuo quell'elmo che ti schiacciava il capo, ti stancava il collo, t'adombrava il viso - quell'elmo che era come una corona, il marchio d'un ruolo, una funzione -; non era tuo quel trono che spezzava la schiena a doverci sedere.  
Allora ti eri detto che era per assumere un'aria più sacrale; per dare un altro vessillo da seguire al tuo Santuario vuoto, da ricostruire. In fondo, era sempre stato un segno sacerdotale. Già ti sentivi ad una mascherata; tanto valeva renderla letterale.  
Come spesso succede, la verità era un'altra - come spesso succede, non te la volevi confessare.  
Vestivi da secoli i panni dei morti, quei panni informi che ti eri ormai cucito addosso; portavi l'elmo, la croce, le collane, simboli d'un potere che inevitabilmente opprime; sedevi su un trono che non sarebbe stato mai davvero di nessuno - perché solo un Nessuno poteva sedere su un trono d'assoluta abnegazione.  
Volesti, infine, qualcosa di tuo, che ti appartenesse, fra i lasciti scartati dagli spettri.  
A stento ti restava quello che fu il tuo nome - dimezzato: ad _Aries_ , tuo malgrado, avevi rinunciato. Qualcuno, all'inizio, osò chiamarti _Shion_ , almeno fra quei pochi che potessero chiamarti: qualche buonuomo, qualche ragazzina di Rodorio, che salivano alle Case per raccoglierne i pezzi, per nutrirti; _quegli altri_ che, di rado ma a intervalli regolari, venivano ad assicurarsi che fossi ancora lì, ancora in piedi, che fossi ancora vivo - quelli che erano sempre uguali, sempre giovani e forti; e che, a un certo punto ormai indefinito, incominciasti a odiare. Eppure lentamente, col volgere degli anni che fecero di te un uomo adulto - dopo, un vecchio - e del Santuario un luogo un po' meno deserto, per quasi tutti fosti semplicemente _Sommo_ \- ma non per _quelli_ : per loro rimanevi un ragazzino. Quando arrivarono i bimbi promessi, ridivenisti solamente _Shion_ , però per troppo poco: crescendo iniziarono a chiamarti _Sommo Shion, Shion il Sommo_. Soltanto Dohko, uguale nei decenni - non importava quanti -, uguale come sono solo gli assenti, ti chiamò sempre come t'aveva chiamato; ti chiamò in silenzio, ogni notte, fra le stelle; ti chiamò cose cui il più delle volte non volevi pensare e che non volevi ricordare, perché oramai sapevi a stento che volessero dire. Poi un giorno ricevesti un altro piccolino, un figlio della tua stessa stirpe, delle tue stesse stelle; desiderasti che ti chiamasse _padre_ \- ti chiamò _maestro._  
Non ti restava neanche la tua faccia: il tempo s'era preso pure quella in un colpo di mano, con l'oro delle tue antiche vestigia, l'oro dei tuoi capelli, l'oro che Dohko aveva sulla pelle, l'oro svalutato della tua giovinezza. Fu un colpo basso ed un colpo grosso. Della tua faccia, restavano le rughe - scavate, profonde, come cicatrici. Neppure l'ombra dell'elmo - l'elmo pesante, l'elmo dei morti, l'elmo che ti privò di ogni tua fattezza - allora t'impediva di vederle.  
Vestivi ormai da secoli i panni d'un morto; eri vissuto troppo a lungo, e avevi vissuto così poco...  
Fu folle vanità, scellerato vezzo. Tu ti dicesti che era tuo dovere, un tuo diritto. Ma con la verità del senno di poi, non volevi vedere chi era diventato il tuo riflesso.  
  
La verità è che non volevi essere visto. Non volevi che - con la spossatezza, gli acciacchi, il freddo nelle ossa - anche il tuo viso ti ricordasse sempre quanto fossi vecchio. Se mai l'avessi rincontrato, non volevi leggere nei suoi occhi la pietà e il disgusto. Non volevi che _Lei_ , quando fosse tornata, si trovasse di fronte all'innegabile evidenza di tutto quello che t'aveva tolto, della tua stanchezza, del tuo risentimento commisto al rimorso. Non volevi che fosse chiaro a tutti quanto tu fossi solo e abbandonato - neanche a te stesso. Non volevi in bocca il gusto pungente della tua amarezza, dei tuoi denti marci.  
Volevi regalarti - vanità! -, per un momento appena, la frivola illusione d'essere ancora bello, che la tua carne vibrasse fremente, che avesse sempre senso il desiderio. Volevi che le fanciulle di Rodorio venissero a cercarti, che ti scrutassero sotto le ciglia lunghe, che ardissero toccarti con le dita fini, affusolate. Volevi dimenticare il sogno sfocato delle sue mani ruvide e squadrate. Volevi almeno una parte di te che non facesse ribrezzo.  
Volevi il fascino segreto, conturbante, sul volto immoto delle Sacerdotesse - ed il ricordo selvaggio di Yuzuriha, che pur tanto di rado si degnò di coprirsi. Volevi ritrovare quella sfacciatezza.  
Volevi essere qualcuno che non eri stato. Volevi essere di nuovo chi non eri più.  
Ma più di tutto, volevi essere morto - morto, forte, giovane, come tutti loro.  
Sotto una maschera, ci si può negare.  
Sotto la maschera, avesti un angolino per sognare - cose perdute prima di diventare. Sotto la maschera, avesti l'illusione che ti saresti, un giorno, potuto confessare - e quella è un'illusione in cui è facile agire.  
Sotto la maschera, potevi pregustare l'essere cadavere.  
Nel far della tua maschera una maschera funebre, Saga di Gemini t'usò cortesia, ti fece un favore. Che cosa fu per lui, poi, quella stessa maschera, neanche lo volevi immaginare; col senno di poi, lo potevi capire.  
  
Infine, l'altra sera, hai messo in scena l'estrema mascherata. Della finzione ti saresti quasi accontentato: per una notte tornato ragazzo, ti sei sentito forte come già eri stato, con quel vigore che avevi scordato; fianco a fianco con lui, di nuovo hai combattuto; con tanta leggiadria ti sei dileguato - per una volta, tu il primo ad andare. Per una volta, t'è stato concesso di non aspettare in una prigione che esala già il tanfo della putrefazione.  
Per dodici ore, avete ritrovato i vostri diciott'anni. Ma dodici ore non sono abbastanza per parlare, per vomitare quello che c'è da dire: è un tempo a stento sufficiente per morire - e i diciott'anni non lasciano pensare, non hanno niente da dover confessare.  
  
Adesso non è notte, è di nuovo mattina. Porti il rigoglio di quei diciott'anni, e la stanchezza di più di duecento. Raggiungere le stanze che per due secoli avevi infestato, t'ha tolto il fiato, ti ha lasciato esausto. A camminare senza disperazione, senza l'urgenza di salvare il mondo, anche Dohko non è più abituato. Forse il peso dell'anima è quanto basta per sfiancare il corpo, per renderne vana la freschezza.  
Siete risorti entrambi, e il gelo dell'Ade resta addosso: che tutt'e due calziate le vesti che furono d'un morto, non è inappropriato - e non c'è nient'altro che possiate indossare. Saga, evidentemente, le aveva trasformate nei suoi panni: ti stanno troppo corte; sul collo e sul petto, sono troppo grandi. Prima, non erano mai state così comode, così confortanti. Dohko pare sprofondarci, ci sembra annegare - ma Dohko, per te, è stato sempre vivo, giovane, vibrante, come lo sono soltanto i fantasmi.  
Ed ora Dohko fissa, con i suoi occhi grandi e un poco oblunghi, la maschera deposta ai piedi del letto - la maschera che era stata tua e fu di Saga. Ti rendi conto che non l'aveva vista. Ti rendi conto anche che neppure lei ti era appartenuta; che ad essere tua fu solo la vanità di reclamarla, di prendere possesso d'una faccia liscia, che non cambia.  
Il tempo, quanto l'anima, è opprimente; lo è anche di più un lungo silenzio. La responsabilità, lei pesa molto meno. Hai voglia di esser più leggero; forse di sgravarti la coscienza, prendendoti le colpe che ti spettano nell'intera faccenda, riconoscendo la tua frivola arroganza.  
Col senno di poi, sai che avresti dovuto confessarti prima, parlargli sinceramente fra le stelle, ammettere quanto ti mancava - lui, i tempi andati, i compagni perduti, la vicinanza oscena dei metalli. Col senno di poi, saresti dovuto andare a visitarlo, senza paura di non ritornare; e, dopo, senza il terrore di farti vedere, di mostrargli quanto fosse orribile invecchiare e la bruttezza del non poter morire.  
Il senno di poi non perde occasione, ma non ha mai il momento. Tu non hai vent'anni e ne hai avuti duecento; adesso hai anche un vecchio amico e un altro po' di tempo.  
Prendi la maschera: è fredda, estranea, sotto le tue dita. La tieni lì, non la porti al viso; per un attimo, pensi di spezzarla. Sospiri, tiri il fiato, come una rincorsa.  
"Dohko, amico mio..."  



	2. Lettera da una sconosciuta – o Sul bianco (Marin)

みそらをかける猛鷲 ⟪あらわし⟫ の  
人の処女の身に落ちて  
花の姿に宿かれば  
風雨 ⟪あらし⟫ に渇き雲に餓ゑ  
天翔るべき術をのみ  
願ふ心のなかれとて  
黒髪長き吾身こそ  
うまれながらの盲目 ⟪めしひ⟫ なれ  
  
芙蓉を前の身とすれば  
泪は秋の花の露  
小琴を前の身とすれば  
愁は細き糸の音  
いま前の世は鷲の身の  
処女にあまる羽翼 ⟪つばさ⟫ かな  
  
あゝあるときは吾心 ⟪わがこころ⟫  
あらゆるものをなげうちて  
世はあぢきなき浅茅生 ⟪あさぢふ⟫の  
茂れる宿と思ひなし  
身は術もなき蟋蟀 ⟪こほろぎ⟫ の  
夜の野草にはひめぐり  
うたをうたふと思ふかな  
  
色にわが身をあたふれば  
処女のこゝろ鳥となり  
恋に心をあたふれば  
鳥の姿は処女にて  
処女ながらも空の鳥  
猛鷲ながら人の身の  
天 ⟪あめ⟫ と地 ⟪つち⟫ とに迷ひゐる  
身の定めこそ悲しけれ

  
(L'aquila fiera, librandosi nell'aria / è discesa in un corpo di fanciulla / come se anelasse a dimorare nella forma d'un bocciolo di fiore / assetato di tempeste battenti, affamato di nubi, / ma interdetto anche dal desiderare / i mezzi d'elevarsi al cielo/ – il mio corpo coi suoi capelli lunghi, neri, / senza vista dalla nascita. // Se il mio sé precedente era un hybiscus mutabilis,/ allora le mie lacrime sono rugiada sui fiori d'autunno; / se il mio sé precedente era una lira d' _ogoto,_ /allora il mio dolore è una nota suonata sulle sue corde sottili; / ma ora la mia vita precedente è come un corpo d'aquila, / le ali che eccedono la comprensione d'una fanciulla umana. // Ah, a volte il mio cuore / abbandona tutto ciò che è, /e vede il mondo monotono e sciapo, / una dimora invasa dalle erbacce; / il mio corpo è privo d'ogni mezzo, un grillo / che striscia nell'erba dei campi a mezzanotte, /e che grida invano,/ cantando una poesia, forse. // Quando il colore della passione entra nel mio corpo, / il mio cuore di fanciulla diventa un uccello; / quando l'amore entra nel suo cuore, / l'uccello prende forma di fanciulla; /una fanciulla, sì, ma anche un uccello in cielo; /un'aquila fiera, sì, ma anche un corpo umano, / perso fra il cielo e la terra / – il triste destino del mio corpo.)  


– Shimazaki Tōson, "La canzone dell'aquila" (おきぬ) –

  
  
  
  
  
Le aquile reali, nei giorni alla fine dell'inverno – quelli che sanno ormai di primavera –, sono sempre due macchie scure contro il cielo sereno, contro il bianco che veste ancora la vetta del Tokachi a marzo, ad aprile inoltrato: tagliano l'azzurro; planano, incuranti del fumo e della neve sopra alla montagna; virano poi ai picchi di Yuubari, se è cambiato il vento.  
Te le ricordi, Tōma?  
Volavano in alto, così in alto che le distinguevamo appena; andavano a caccia. Ma in alto – così in alto! – il fine della caccia non è mai la preda: la caccia, così in alto, è caccia di qualche altra cosa.  
Seguendole fin dove potessimo scorgerle dall' _engawa_ aperta – due sciarpe alte, spesse, strette intorno al collo; ignari del freddo e del borbottio di Yori china sul fuoco a lamentarsi delle sue vecchie ossa –, andavamo a caccia a nostra volta. Tu eri un cacciatore di aquiloni: cercavi d'afferrarle con lo sguardo, per la gloria infantile di osservare dove sarebbero finite col posarsi, o forse se potessero cadere – se tutto fosse un fiore di ciliegio. Allora come oggi, io andavo a caccia soltanto di sogni: inseguivo l'azzurro, la sfida della pioggia, la leggerezza fiera e un po' feroce in ogni battito d'ala, l'ebbrezza del volo, l'immensità del bianco, il grande altrove – lì, dove il tempo accarezza l'eterno, e non c'è differenza fra primavera e inverno.  
Nella mia caccia, volevo essere loro.  
Per vedere meglio, guardavo solamente ad occhi chiusi, con occhi che erano i miei ed erano anche i loro: così le sentivo cavalcare l'aria; fendere le nubi; sfiorare la cima con gli artigli, senza mai adagiarsi; conquistare la luce, la chiarezza acuta che è concessa solo alla loro vista. Così mi liberavo di me stessa, del mio corpo, del peso della terra, del peso d'un fratello da accudire.  
Sì, anche di te, anche da te scappavo, fratello mio, mio caro Tōma: rifuggivo tutto, sognandomi uccello – sognando d'essere soltanto un puntino nero, in alto, più in alto di ogni testa; sognando di perdermi nel vento e nel bianco, in tanta luce che neppure l'azzurro aveva più senso.  
Eppure ero felice, felice della felicità perfetta che è dell'illusione – perfetta perché dev'essere frustrata, ma abbastanza ingenua da sperare di vedersi un giorno comunque realizzata. Ero felice, fingendomi lontana e avendoti accanto.  
Forse si anela alla lontananza solo quando s'ignora ancora cosa sia l'assenza.  
Eri felice, tu, con questa sconosciuta?  
Me lo ripeto a sera, quando non prendo sonno; me lo ripeto, come una preghiera – però non mi convinco.  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non abbiamo: talvolta è una morgana; più tardi e più spesso, è l'oggetto perso d'un rimpianto. Per me, tu sei diventato anche un rimorso.  
  
Il rito della caccia, puntuali, lo celebravamo ogni giorno, finché _Obaasan_ veniva a richiamarci, coi suoi passi leggeri ma sempre solenni, con un'occhiata dei suoi occhi severi e febbrili – gli occhi furenti d'un rapace al laccio.  
Mischiava il tè con la calma apparente dei nembi che covano tempesta, poi lo versava come un temporale; come una foglia nell'acqua che scendeva, a me sembrava allora di precipitare. Lei lo sapeva: forse, a modo suo, mi ricordava che era inevitabile atterrare, che non aveva senso portare rancore al trespolo cui ci si deve appoggiare – o forse che c'è un ordine nel mondo, ed il mio posto era lì per terra.  
Io non ascoltavo neppure il suo silenzio: ogni goccia di tè per me restava pioggia; in ginocchio sul _tatami_ , fra me e me continuavo il mio volo privato, delirante, con la cecità del ribelle convinto di essere nel giusto, di chi si crede un'aquila e di vedere meglio. Assicurandomi che la tua tazza non fosse troppo calda, sorridendo, covavo – segreto, silenzioso – il mio risentimento. Forse, come _Obaasan_ , Yori l'intuiva: sparecchiando, lo riconosceva, con la saggezza di chi trascina il giogo dell'asservimento. Io, sicuramente, lo negavo: negando – negando l'evidenza, negando di essere chi ero e chi non ero ancora –, sorridevo, con un sorriso accennato appena, come s'addice ad una signorina di buone maniere e famiglia migliore.  
Te lo ricordi, il mio sorriso elegante? Te lo ricordi, Tōma?  
Che cosa avrei dato per non dover sorridere così, a mezza bocca, per poter essere impassibile o per ridere sguaiata! In alcuni momenti, anche la vita. Ed alla fine, in un certo senso, forse l'ho data.  
Quando presi il bianco, non dovetti più sorridere a nessuno. Più tardi capii che non potevo.  
  
Ma, in quegli anni calmi, negli anni strazianti, tu mi sorridevi sempre di rimando – e allora mi dicevo che forse l'amore era un sentimento quieto, garbato, a modo; che è parte dell'amore anche il rancore, anche il risentimento, finché è trattenuto, moderato, come l'angolo della bocca in un sorriso appropriato.  
Avevo ragione ed avevo torto.  
Scoprii presto che l'amore per me è il senso di possesso che offre in cambio la sua protezione. In tutti quelli che negli anni ho amato, cresciuto, custodito, anche desiderato, cercavo solamente il tuo riflesso, colui che non saresti divenuto, o la possibilità di fare ammenda con chi non eri mai stato. In me, loro trovarono quelli che avevano perso.  
Io ti proteggevo, t'usavo ogni cura: eri ai miei artigli, sotto la mia ala – e che talvolta mi prendesse il desiderio di spezzarti il collo, di lacerarti le carni, o di lanciarti dalla rupe più alta per poi librarmi dove non potevi seguirmi, era soltanto un istinto naturale. Non c'è colpa nell'istinto, se lo si sa domare. Eri ai miei artigli, sotto la mia ala... Non riuscii ad apprezzarlo finché non vennero a strapparti dal nido che non potevo custodire.  
  
Ricordi quel giorno? Te lo ricordi, Tōma?  
C'era un caldo opprimente, inusuale, così intenso che a forza di sudare lasciava un gelo addosso, un vuoto dentro – o forse era solo il senso di un presentimento. Non volavano le aquile, in quel pomeriggio lungo, lento: non volava niente. Ti stropicciavi gli occhi a furia di cercare; io ero troppo pesante anche per fantasticare.  
 _Obaasan_ venne a chiamarci, ineluttabile come il passare del tempo, un orologio che spacca il secondo; ma il ritmo del suo passo stavolta era cambiato: era alternato, doppio. S'accompagnava a un uomo allampanato, scuro, bruciato dal sole, coi tratti di chi è figlio d'un mare diverso e di un altro mondo.  
Il tè non era mai stato così tanto bollente: bruciava l'esofago, bruciava lo stomaco, bruciava qualcosa di nascosto in fondo in fondo – a cauterizzare una ferita ancora da aprire. Due sorsi, e tutto il testo sembrava più fresco – sarebbe stato quasi confortante, ma gli occhi di quell'uomo mettevano a disagio, facevano tremare: è una febbre che avvampa e che raggela, il primo incontro con lo sguardo del potere.  
Il sole, sul giardino, era battente; l'aria, un alone di fiamma arancione – come lo è solo al cuore dell'estate –; l'ombra avvolgeva il soggiorno, un parassita che soffoca il respiro e risucchia il sangue, che rode una casa alle fondamenta. Tutto era immobile, tutto era solo attesa; neanche il tè abbandonato sembrava potersi raffreddare.  
Poi _Obaasan_ parlò: signora nel suo regno, solamente a lei spettava parlare – e, certe regole, anche il potere le deve rispettare, se vuole durare. Gli disse che mai fu infranto un patto, mai non saldato un debito, nelle sue terre né sotto il suo tetto; gli disse di scegliere quello che volesse prendere, di sceglierne uno. Soltanto il suo linguaggio usava deferenza, era impeccabile e formale; lei aveva sempre avuto gli occhi di un rapace al laccio, che ha morso il cappuccio.  
"Il maschio", le rispose lo straniero, in un accento affatto singolare.  
Avevo sei anni, non ancora sette. Aggiunse che io – _la femmina_ – ero troppo vecchia, come se avesse qualcosa da spiegare: fra cortesia e grettezza, forse non scorgeva alcuna distinzione; forse non gli importava. Avevo sei anni, non ancora sette: per me la cortesia era fin troppo facile da ignorare; ma l'onta, a quell'età, è una macchia profonda, impressa a fuoco sulla paglia intrecciata – quell'onta non si scorda, si deve vendicare.  
L'onta non fu per le sue parole, né per il suo rifiuto, sebbene disperatamente io volessi partire: l'onta fu nel dover lasciarlo fare, nel cedere quello che era mio e lasciarti andare.  
Capii anch'io che non c'era più niente da dire: mancava solo l'atto della transazione. _Obaasan_ , composta, rimase a fissare il _gaijin_ che s'alzava, ti prendeva per mano – però senza tenderti la sua –, secco t'informava che non avevi niente da portare. Dalla cucina, Yori forse piangeva – o immaginai di sentirla singhiozzare; me la figurai china, prostrata, sull' _irori_ spento. Io ero appena un'aquila di pietra, una decorazione inutile e desueta.  
Quello s'incamminò verso l'uscita, senza voltarsi indietro, senza trascinarti; tu lo seguivi, non gli resistevi: credevi alla promessa del potere. Soltanto un attimo ti fermasti a guardarmi, ma non per salutarmi: sorridevi, sorridevi come io non potevo; avevi scritta in faccia una fame nuova, una speranza che già conoscevo. Mi resi conto solamente allora che eri come me, che eri un aquilotto, e che prendevi il volo per la prima caccia, in direzione opposta. Mi resi conto solamente allora di che cosa sia _precipitare_.  
Te lo ricordi, Tōma? Te lo ricordi? Io non ho dimenticato, non ho dimenticato mai il pomeriggio afoso in cui te ne sei andato per non ritornare.  
  
_Obaasan_ ed io restammo in silenzio, immobili, a lungo, sospese a mezz'aria fra ciò che non esiste e il meditare. A lungo, tanto a lungo, Yori non si fece vedere – l'avrei sempre pensata accasciata sul suo focolare –: neanche il servaggio ci esime dalla dignità privata del nostro dolore.  
Passarono minuti, forse ore – tutti comunque più lenti degli anni seguenti. Il tempo era stagnante in una tazza, in quel tè ormai freddo, salato come gocce di sudore.  
 _Obaasan_ mi ordinò di bere. Bevvi. Le risposi che ti volevo ritrovare.  
Senza spettatori, non dovemmo fingere che non ci fosse in noi alcuna ribellione.  
"Non lo puoi seguire", pensava con la voce, fra un sorso e un altro sorso – amaro, disgustoso, il sorso che ha già perso il suo calore: era una punizione. "Non lo puoi seguire", disse poi a me. "Però puoi offrirti agli altri: un giorno lo potresti rivedere" – _se sopravvivrai_ era sottointeso.  
 _Offrirti_ , aveva detto. Quel giorno non sapevo che significasse, che cosa implicasse mettere a disposizione un corpo e tutto il resto. Fu quello che feci, nel prendere il bianco come si prendono i voti. Anche a saperlo prima, l'avrei fatto lo stesso.  
Da sola a sola, sincere fra di noi per una prima ed un'ultima volta, non nascondemmo nulla, però con una sobria discrezione: eravamo pur sempre donne giapponesi.  
Mi diede una lettera accuratamente ripiegata, un po' ingiallita, riposta chissà quanto sotto il vaso nel _tokonoma_ – il vaso con i fiori di lavanda, sempre secca –, assieme ad un biglietto per la Grecia: _Sapporo-Tokio_ , _Tokio-Roma_ , _Roma-Atene_ ; prima classe; in bianco, nome del passeggero e data a scelta; sola andata. Era un viaggio d'affari – e in _business class_ si paga perché quasi ogni cosa passi inosservata, inclusa una minore non accompagnata.  
  
È il padrone di casa a compiere gli onori e i sacrifici – ai demoni, agli dèi, agli avi irrequieti, a chicchessia stia a guardia del futuro –: è un'incombenza da non delegare.  
Fu dunque _Obaasan_ a condurmi alla stazione: indossava il chimono più elegante, quello con le rondini argentee che si tuffano in picchiata, oblique, come se vezzosamente si volessero schiantare sull'orlo della seta, come se il mondo stesso con tanta grazia smaniasse di finire; l' _obi_ irriverente, annodato _a freccia_ , come per una ragazzina che convolasse a nozze, come la faretra d'un soldato; i capelli stretti in un intreccio fine e complicato – ogni fermaglio una splendida lama. Io avevo le scarpe lustrate, ma quelle comode, la suola consumata; una valigia piccola e leggera; la testa piena di nuvole e di niente; lo stomaco affamato della cerca, forse di vendetta.  
Marciavamo entrambe per la guerra: il binario Uno fu il mio primo fronte; certo per lei fu l'ultima trincea.  
Dal treno per Sapporo – carrozza due, posto ventiquattro, lato finestrino –, l'ultimo sguardo fu alla sua figura altera e agghindata a festa o per la morte: teneva la banchina senza cedere un palmo di confine – le rondini di seta lanciate a capofitto.  
Dopo, da qualche parte non meglio definita fra Yakutsk e Mosca, m'accorsi che non le avevo detto addio; dal canto suo, lei non aveva detto niente: forse non poteva; probabilmente non fu necessario. Ma allora, lasciandomi alle spalle _Obaasan_ e Furano, correndo sulla strada ferrata, diritta in direzione del tramonto, sentivo le aquile in alto accompagnare il treno: promettevano sangue, come corvi funesti, un coro da tragedia; come rondini, garrivano in omaggio a tutta la primavera di cui avessi bisogno – non mi curavo che sfrecciassero inevitabilmente verso il basso, né che lo facessero di testa.  
Sentivo di volare, vedevo solo bianco: nella carrozza due, posto ventiquattro, lato finestrino, ero un'aquila in mezzo al cielo aperto; non chiusi neanche gli occhi, perché i miei occhi erano soltanto i loro. In tutta quella luce, non m'importava che il mio volo potesse essere anche un precipitare; in tutta quella luce, gli occhi più acuti possono scambiare per il trionfo del giorno il bagliore fatuo d'una cometa smarrita, d'una stella cadente.  
Forse fu quella la mia iniziazione. Le aquile, in alto, erano avvoltoi che puntavano i resti della bambina morta lasciando la stazione, la rondine caduta su un campo di battaglia che non avrebbe mai dovuto sorvolare – come _Obaasan,_ sotto il prossimo treno.  
  
Non ho dimenticato, Tōma: tutto mi è chiaro come fosse ieri, tutto m'è impresso nella luce del volo, nel borbottio del treno che sembrava quasi un vento violento – forse è più chiaro ora, come i miei pensieri.  
Ricordo tutto, Tōma: non ho dimenticato niente, non posso dimenticare – nonostante quanto lo possa volere nelle notti più lunghe, più nere e più bianche.  
Nemmeno nelle estati greche, ho mai dimenticato il caldo asfissiante di quel giorno, la fame sul tuo viso, il tuo mezzo sorriso speranzoso.  
Qualcuno ha millantato, tanto dopo, che il bianco mi togliesse la memoria – sciocchezze da soldato, forse un fraintendimento che non mi presi mai la briga di smentire: costretta a ricordare, non ne volli parlare.  
Non parlandone – un poco m'illudevo – prima o poi avrei forse smesso di pensare a che volesse dire che non t'avessi trovato, che tu fossi altrove. Che fossi morto, non l'ho neppure mai considerato – però l'ho sperato.  
Non parlandone, forse m'illudevo che, nel bianco, avrei scordato per davvero: la mia stessa assenza; il placido rancore di chi ero stata e, da qualche parte nascosta, ancora ero – la rondine caduta –; la fedeltà di Yori legata al suo fuoco soffocato; il senso di terrore di fronte al potere; l' _obi_ sfacciato in vita alla nonna, _a freccia_ , nell'ultimo nodo; il lampo di gioia nel tuo sguardo che non mi salutava – la gioia innocente che c'è nel tradimento.  
Non parlandone, non volevo ammettere quello che _Obaasan_ già sapeva.  
Volevo dimenticare, Tōma. Volevo dimenticare te, magari anche me stessa e chi non ero. Volevo lasciarti indietro, come le scarpe nel _genkan_ quando si entra in casa: da parte, sulla soglia, finché fosse di nuovo il tempo d'uscire. In Grecia, le scarpe, non le toglie nessuno.  
La suola consumata non ritorna nuova; anche le scarpe più comode, presto o tardi, iniziano a far male.  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non abbiamo, Tōma: è la natura stessa del volere.  
  
  
La maschera fu facile: consegnata la lettera – il biglietto usato l'avevo ormai gettato in qualche cestino trasandato a metà strada fra Atene e l'altro luogo –, mi dissero di sceglierne una; mi dissero che dovevo coprirmi e negare d'essere chi ero, per piangere o sorridere senza che nessuno mi potesse vedere. Lo dissero come fosse una sfida, una rinuncia – lo dissero senza nemmeno osare alzare gli occhi sul mio viso. Per un _gaikokujin_ sicuramente era un sacrificio; ma io sono comunque giapponese, e questo no, non l'ho dimenticato: il pianto in pubblico, neanche ad una signorina si conviene – con i miei occhi d'uccello, poi, non ero nemmeno più sicura di poterlo fare; ancora non lo sono. Di sorridere, ero tanto stanca già da troppo tempo.  
La maschera fu facile, una formalità: chiunque fossi stata, l'avevo sempre in fondo rifuggita; chiunque altro sarei mai potuta essere, giaceva alla stazione di Furano, sul binario Uno, in un pomeriggio d'estate prematura – la rondine schiantatasi inseguendo il rapace.  
La maschera fu facile, scegliere fu più semplice ancora: io che non sognai altro che non fosse il cielo, la luce, l'immensità del niente, che altro avrei potuto prendere se non il puro bianco? Non era forse il bianco quello che avevo sempre voluto?  
Mi dissero allora che ero come loro, infine col coraggio di guardare il mio volto immoto, senza rendersi conto che non avremmo mai spartito quello che conta spartire, che non avremmo mai mangiato né bevuto insieme; senza rendersi conto di guardarmi in faccia – la mia faccia più vera e più inquietante: il nudo bianco che da sempre ero, il bianco che volevo diventare.  
  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non abbiamo, Tōma; lo vogliamo di più, se non possiamo averlo.  
C'è una trappola tesa, in agguato nel bianco: l'inganno che per gli altri è forse incanto, per il prestigiatore è un trucco noto; a chi veste il bianco, si svela il meccanismo, s'annienta la magia – chi veste il bianco rimane intrappolato senza scampo.  
Niente m'impedì di rivederti crescere nelle mie fattezze, di fingere d'avere un nido cui ritornare, senza badare agli anni o ai gusci rotti.  
E gli anni passarono, veloci, quasi inconsistenti, come lo sono tutti i singoli istanti fra una guerra e l'altra – quelli in cui vivremmo, se non li dilapidassimo a contare i morti e seppellire gli assenti.  
  
Le aquile reali sono marroni, con qualche piuma d'oro. A me diedero un'Aquila d'Argento, lucida, leggera come le ossa di un uccello, così lucente che anche il metallo sembrava quasi bianco, che pure indosso pareva essere vuota – ma forse era vuota per davvero: forse la si può portare soltanto svuotati fino a niente.  
La portai bene, la porto bene ancora; bene la porterò anche da vecchia, se mai lo dovessi diventare: ha il colore delle rondini suicide sul chimono elegante che non salutai quando decisi d'andare.  
Benché leggera, benché piena soltanto del tuo spettro e di quel che di me restava – un po' di rimorso, gli avanzi del rimpianto –, l'Aquila d'Argento non aveva ali, non volava. Non me ne dispiacqui: da sempre, quando conta, volavo lo stesso; volavo sempre, ora che avevo il bianco.  
Poi quando nella furia della lotta uccisi e uccisi ancora sempre lo stesso uomo – alto, arso dal sole, un figlio di quel mondo e di quel mare, o d'un mare uguale e un mondo affine –, sentivo di volare un po' più in alto, di virare, di tuffarmi in un cielo che non può avere fine. E se talvolta nel suo volto morto m'appariva il tuo e mi sentivo cadere a capofitto, chiudevo gli occhi a quello scherzo della luce: mi lasciavo planare, finché il rosso del sangue mi rendesse di nuovo un po' più lieve – solo una piuma sull'ala d'un rapace. Il rosso del sangue non mi appesantiva: il rosso del sangue faceva risaltare il chiarore del resto – ed oggi posso a stento immaginare quanto dovesse esser stata bella Nonna sotto al treno.  
Vedi, Tōma, solo il rosso del sangue può lavare l'onta, ma questo ormai l'avrai imparato da solo. Allora mi dicevo che il rosso del sangue di quell'uomo m'avrebbe reso infine un foglio bianco – _Obaasan_ sapeva che il rosso di quel sangue sarebbe dovuto essere il tuo; io tenacemente lo ignoravo.  
  
Capisci, Tōma? Vogliamo sempre quello che non abbiamo, che non possiamo avere, e che non dovremmo; invece che ringraziare il Fato, lo ingiuriamo.  
Il nostro nido, lo ricostruiamo, con quello che troviamo, dove possiamo: è sempre troppo pieno e troppo vuoto – di uova non dischiuse; delle nostre scuse; dei resti delle prede che di giorno in giorno divoriamo, e di cui però mai ci saziamo; dei pulcini implumi che hanno spiccato il volo. Eppure, ogni volta, ostinatamente ritorniamo.  
Il bianco, come il nido, è pieno e vuoto: rispecchia sempre quelli che cerchiamo, regala l'illusione di un riflesso – l'omino della luna; la forma delle nuvole, che riconosciamo ed è sempre la stessa –; ma priva di spessore tutto il resto.  
  
C'eravamo incrociati, qualche volta: io ero una bambina, un'apprendista; lui, poco più grande, era un generale. Infine c'incontrammo come si conviene: in battaglia, con violenza, spartendo la vittoria – lui era un ragazzino, questa volta; una bambina, io per lui lo sarei rimasta sempre.  
Però riconoscemmo quello che eravamo, lo riconoscemmo l'uno all'altra: io ero un rapace; lui, una fiera – nessuno dei due una creatura di pace né addomesticata, poco importava quel che raccontavamo.  
Non gli parlai con la deferenza e il rispetto dovuti al suo rango: io ero una straniera; in patria, lui era un esiliato.  
Allora ci capimmo; negli anni, poi, ci capimmo ancora – sovente, troppo; talvolta troppo poco.  
Entrambi inseguivamo un fratello perso, che aveva tradito: che Aiolos – un tempo Sagittarius – fosse un traditore, ogni voce al Santuario glielo ripeteva, ma in cuor suo lui non ci credeva; tu m'avevi tradito per davvero – io non mi rassegnavo, però lo sapevo.  
Entrambi inseguivamo un fratello che ci aveva abbandonati troppo presto: lui vegliava su una tomba vuota, santificava un morto come l'eroe perfetto, facendone il modello che il bimbo ricordava, e a quel fantasma si sacrificava; io, dal canto mio, glielo invidiavo – il fratello morto; l'amore innocente e senza macchia che gli aveva portato; il cadavere che non aveva seppellito, ma che era polvere e che non sarebbe ritornato.  
Non si fa torto a rimpiazzare quel che è perduto e non tornerà indietro; un torto, ancora una volta, io te l'ho fatto.  
Lui rivoleva il fratello alato, se lo ricomponeva intorno, pezzo pezzo, un arlecchino ricucito male: il sorriso bonario, nel servo che gli avevano accordato – un'eccezione, una concessione: allora mi parve un atto di pietà, di compassione; col senno di poi, una misura per tenerlo d'occhio –; la tenerezza fragile che conserva il passato in un cassetto, tutto l'affetto incondizionato gli era stato usato, nella sorellina un po' invadente che aveva adottato; la sacralità del culto dell'infanzia, in Virgo che si dichiarò suo amico. Ma in me trovò qualcosa che nessuno di loro gli poteva offrire: la bestia; l'animale che, lui come me, si covava al fondo – ed intuiva, per l'analogia degli astri e della carne, che fosse stato assopito anche da qualche parte dentro al caro estinto –; un soffio di ribellione, senza tradimento; qualcuno che apparteneva al cielo mattutino, l'ombra di quello che costantemente rimpiangeva. Non fu soltanto il bianco a lasciarglielo fare, ma fu sicuramente il bianco ad aiutare.  
Io, dal mio canto, volevo immaginare, come in un doppio sogno, l'uomo che saresti potuto diventare se fossi stato quello che credevo d'aver conosciuto, se non fossi andato – o se fossi stata io a tradire. Volevo qualcheduno che mi stesse accanto, seduti sui gradini consunti del tempio; con cui guardare in alto, in caccia della rondine caduta tanto prima; qualcuno con cui volare per terra, afferrando le nuvole nel bianco della maschera e nel bianco del marmo, per atterrare ancora sull' _engawa_ della casa antica di Furano, nei giorni d'inverno che sono già quasi primavera – forse era lì, Tōma, che le aquile si andavano a posare.  
Entrambi volevamo quello che non potevamo avere: l'attimo che è il nostro passato ed è il futuro intero, l'attimo prima di quello che ci tolse tutto; un presente diverso, vuoto, in cui non ci fosse più niente da dover ricordare, niente che non riuscissimo mai a dimenticare.  
Forse ci accontentammo, insieme, per un poco; forse durò appena il lasso d'un pomeriggio – lungo, mite, come la tarda estate, ma su cui l'imbrunire incombe dall'inizio.  
Forse entrambi ci illudemmo di riavere un fratello – ed in tal caso entrambi sbagliavamo.  
  
Come _Obaasan_ , puntuale, Lithos veniva a richiamarci prima d'ogni sera; però lei veniva con rancore – ero la sola cui sapesse portarne, col senno di poi ebbe quasi ragione; ma il risentimento, quello, ad un altro lo doveva –: veniva a reclamare il suo diritto e Aiolia per la cena. Riconosceva in me il germe dell'intenzione che in sé stessa intuiva e che a me – nel bianco – ancora sfuggiva; con uno sguardo tagliente me la rinfacciava: "non sei sua sorella", silenziosamente mi diceva, con lo sguardo tagliente di tutto l'odio per me e per chi lei non era; "non sono sua sorella", con lo sguardo tagliente, da guerriera, mi ammoniva. Ma, una guerriera, io l'ero a mia volta: niente di tagliente allora mi turbava; dopo, di fronte a una lama perfetta – con la perfezione della spada spezzata –, ancora infoderata, ammisi fra me e me la mia sconfitta.  
Galan, fedele come Yori, con la saggezza temprata nella perdita e al dolore, prima di morire, ebbe per me sempre uno sguardo di comprensione, quasi di compassione: lo sguardo di chi sa ma non può metterci in guardia – perché, metterci in guardia da noi stessi, nessuno lo può fare. Per l'altro ebbe uno sguardo ogni volta più lungo, ogni volta più mesto: lo sguardo della pietà che cerca di essere perdono.  
  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non possiamo avere, Tōma, visceralmente, insensatamente; lo vogliamo anche prima di capire che cosa sia quel volere che fa bollire il sangue, violento, assoluto – come la rabbia, come la vendetta, e che promette una fine altrettanto dolce.  
Libera nel bianco, accanto a lui guardavo il cielo; non saprei dire quando iniziai a guardarlo nei suoi occhi – azzurri, immensi, profondi e rischiosi, come un volo senza rotta in balia del vento. Non saprei dire quando mi ritrovai a terra, seduta sull'ultimo gradino, confine del suo Tempio, senza voler volare, trascinata in basso dalla parte di me più vorace e insistente, quella fra lo stomaco e le gambe. Non saprei dire quando iniziai a voler prendere possesso del suo corpo, come di una vetta stagliata troppo in alto, dove neanche le aquile potrebbero mai osare.  
Il sangue sulla pelle, sulle mie piume d'uccello, mi rendeva lieve; ma quello nelle vene mi iniziò a tremare, diventò pesante al solo pensiero di sentire il sangue che scorreva nel suo cuore – quando, non saprei dire; il come, caro fratello, a te non lo posso confessare.  
Io non ero Aiolos; lui non era te, mio caro Tōma: neanche il bianco lo poté negare, quando gli anni risvegliarono la carne. Tardi, ma a me fu chiaro; lui forse lo intuì, ma tardò a capire: col tempo, anche lui vide l'inganno del bianco, ma quel che gli rimase fu sempre una bambina – come se fosse anche lui al binario Uno e la rondine caduta no, non la potesse seppellire. Probabilmente, in fondo, davvero non poteva – lui che, da seppellire, non aveva ricevuto niente, niente se non quello che dentro di sé di giorno in giorno, testardo, soffocava: la fame della belva che non distingue l'istinto d'uccisione dall'istinto d'amore.  
Quell'istinto selvaggio, io, rapace, lo potevo sentire; ma non ero io la preda che puntava.  
  
Però allora ancora m'illudevo: rientrata da me, spesso mi chiedevo se anche lui spartisse il mio languore, se anche lui cercasse il calore – semplice, animale – nel palmo d'una mano, se s'incolpasse del gesto inappropriato, se in tutto quel bianco mi riconoscesse e mi sognasse. Mentre Seiya dormiva, me lo chiedevo piano, silenziosamente.  
E allora, nell'estasi di quel precipitare disorientato e incosciente, fra le mie lenzuola e i miei pensieri, quasi volevo che mi guardasse in faccia, come se sotto il bianco ci fosse un'altra faccia da guardare, una faccia qualunque che gli potessi donare per costringerlo a non immaginare qualunque faccia – nel bianco – segretamente volesse vedere. Allora volevo potergli sorridere, a mezza bocca, delicatamente, con quel sorriso misterioso e sensuale che avevo creduto solo di detestare. Allora compresi a che cosa avessi dovuto rinunciare, il senso del voto che avevo pronunciato, del nesso annidato nella scelta fra morte ed amore – sarebbe dovuto essermi evidente, sarebbe dovuto esserlo da sempre.  
A chi vorresti sorridere tu, Tōma? Hai già iniziato a farti compagnia, come ce la si fa soltanto da soli? Chi vorresti uccidere, mille e mille volte, d'una piccola morte? Hai anche tu una maschera che ti protegge e non ti fa dormire, ma che li lascia sognare?  
Se fossi andata da lui, se avessi provato a sfilarmi la mia, a negargli il bianco, sono sicura che mi avrebbe fermata, che avrebbe afferrato la mia mano e mi avrebbe detto "non lo fare".  
Ho risparmiato a entrambi un'umiliazione, al misero prezzo della mia illusione. È stato un prezzo giusto e l'ho pagato senza lamentarmi, senza contrattare, senza che nessuno lo chiedesse: rimango una signora giapponese.  
Non sapevo di meditare un furto, non mi credevo una ladra nella notte, quando insonne salivo – non dalle scale, ma di soppiatto, come se planassi, sulle rocce – a prendermi un po' di giorno dalla sua finestra con la luce accesa, fioca e brillante come una candela in mezzo al buio. Però ogni volta c'era sempre quell'altro, sempre in armi, col suo mantello bianco più d'uno stendardo che dichiara resa; stava di guardia sulla roccia opposta: si accontentava di scorgere il riverbero contro la montagna, eppure splendeva come una lama al fuoco, con una fiamma di disperazione.  
Smisi presto le mie scorribande, mi negai anche i nostri pomeriggi: non era a me che li doveva dare. Talvolta fu lui a venire – ignaro, innocente – a chiacchierare, ad assistermi con Seiya, ad insegnargli le corde su una chitarra che non era sua e che anche lui iniziava appena strimpellare: stava ancora imparando.  
Il bianco gli nascose quanto mi facesse soffrire, come mi azzannasse il cuore ogni volta che l'altro passava – troppo spesso, troppo causalmente – per strappargli lo sguardo più scuro, lo sguardo più ardente. Col tempo, il bianco nascose anche a me il mio stesso dolore; col tempo – questo sì – mi fece quasi dimenticare: mi diede un cielo aperto, solitario e vuoto, in cui volare.  
Ma, alla fine del cielo, per me c'è sempre stata solo una destinazione: la casa di Furano, il binario Uno.  
  
Forse è mio soltanto il volo che non ho mai spiccato, quello che è finito quando sei partito ed io non t'ho trovato. Trovarti, tuttavia, non è mai stato quello che ho voluto, perché, sull' _engawa_ aperta, senza di te me ne volavo via – e non m'accorsi che anche tu lo facevi, altrettanto solo, in un'altra direzione –; perché _Obaasan_ sapeva quello che ora so bene anche io: sarai tu a trovarmi, Tōma. Sarai tu a trovarmi, inevitabilmente. Quel che resterà di noi, allora, sarà probabilmente soltanto rosso e bianco.  
  
Nessuno nasce saggio né decente: lo diventiamo faticosamente, se siamo tanto fortunati da ascoltare la lezione che è in grado d'impartirci solo la tentazione – ma, per ascoltarla, dobbiamo caderci.  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non dovremmo avere, quello che non è più nostro perché c'è stato tolto o ci ha abbandonato. La nostalgia non è schizzinosa, Tōma: talora s'accontenta d'un qualunque ritorno, purché il presente somigli un po' al passato.  
E Seiya somigliava al bambino nella mia memoria; forse somiglia al guerriero che sei o che presto sarai; certo somiglia a quello che vorrei tu fossi diventato – o che avrei voluto, se allora ci avessi pensato, se avessi potuto pensare a checchessia non fosse un cielo tutto mio, mio soltanto, e sterminato.  
Con te ho sbagliato, Tōma. Ho sbagliato anche con Seiya; però con lui sto rimediando, in parte ho rimediato.  
Aveva i tuoi occhi, i tuoi capelli, le tue stelle: fu facile inventarci un legame di sangue – mai esplicitamente. Ma aveva anche un sorriso più grande, più sfacciato; era più allegro, libero, irriverente, monello e puro com'è solamente un bimbo non viziato; come me, Seiya era chiaramente un esserino alato.  
Io avevo perso un fratello, lui fu il fratello che avrei sempre voluto; lui cercava disperatamente sua sorella, una sorella che mi somigliava – la madresorella che desiderai poter incarnare. Forse per debolezza, forse per non farmi abbandonare, non lo volli dissuadere: gliela offrii nel bianco, discretamente, come un biglietto di cui s'ignora il mittente. Nel bianco – dove il bianco è più scuro e più accecante – l'aquila volle farsi fanciulla nuovamente: sognò che la bambina sul binario Uno fosse cresciuta – che la rondinella sotto al prossimo treno, non fosse mai caduta.  
Mi presi i suoi anni che tu non mi hai concesso: Marin, per Seiya, fu Seika; Seiya per me fu Tōma, il Tōma che non sarebbe mai voluto andare.  
Marin ha amato Seiya come ti avrebbe dovuto amare: con sacrificio, con abnegazione, con una devozione che supera l'onore ed il dovere. L'ho amato, Tōma, l'ho amato tanto ed assolutamente, lo amato con l'ardore con cui si fa espiazione – come se, amando lui, potessi cancellare il torto che l'aquila ti fece, la mia sete di libertà, la penuria d'amore.  
L'ho amato tanto, Tōma, tanto che, quando Shaina gli mise gli occhi addosso per portarmelo via o nella morte o forse nell'amore – c'è poi differenza? –, glielo impedii, come a te non impedii d'andare. Un po' la detestai, con la stessa avversione che ebbi per l'uomo alto, scuro, potente, che tu volesti seguire e a me insegnò il terrore. Eppure, come te, sarà Seiya a sgusciare via dai miei artigli, via dal mio nido, perché lei gli ha fatto una promessa che non si può rifiutare.  
L'ho amato, Tōma; l'ho amato tanto da non strappargli il cuore, da non poterlo ammazzare.  
L'ho amato tanto da rinunciare al bianco per metterglielo in viso e farlo respirare – e mai come allora, stordita, soffocando nel miasma gentile delle rose, ho desiderato così intensamente di morire, soltanto per lasciarlo vivere colla convinzione che fossi io quella che lui ama altrettanto.  
  
Vogliamo sempre quello che non abbiamo, Tōma, quello che non possiamo avere perché non ci spetta. Ma l'aquila è un rapace, non una gazza ladra: con Seiya ho un debito da restituire – e i debiti, noi li ripaghiamo, con tutti gli interessi concordati, sempre, anche se non vogliamo.  
Forse sono partita per cercarla, come si cerca il Graal: un viaggio in cui si spera in una trasmutazione, di trovare in noi l'oggetto della cerca – come non ho cercato te, perché di te, in me, avevo già trovato tutto quello che potessi sopportare di trovare.  
Forse sono partita per ritornare Seika; forse, per non vederlo languire in un letto d'ospedale o – peggio – per non vedere te nella sua assenza. Forse ho voluto volare perfettamente sola, per una volta ancora, prima della fine.  
Ho fatto il giro lungo, da cavaliere errante, sperando quasi che non ci fosse niente da trovare; infine l'ho trovata alle porte di casa.  
Ha gli occhi vacui dei moribondi che scrutano già nel grande altrove, occhi persi perché sono più acuti e vedono quello che neanche alle aquile è dato vedere: ha gli occhi spiritati dei profeti, di chi si smarrisce in un altro cielo che neanche i rapaci sanno immaginare.  
Dicono che abbia sbattuto la testa, perso la memoria, che non le resti nulla da dimenticare: dicono che sia esattamente chi, vestendo il bianco, sarei voluta diventare.  
Però, negli anni, Tōma, per quanto lo volessi, non ho dimenticato niente.  
  
Forse anche Seika sa – forse lo vede bene – quello che _Obaasan_ sapeva, quello che ormai neppure io posso più negare: ci rivedremo, Tōma, ci rivedremo inevitabilmente. Sarà soltanto sul campo di battaglia, ma ci rivedremo: io dal mio e tu dall'altro fronte.  
Seika, forse, sa anche quello che io non posso sapere: ti riconoscerò?; mi riconoscerai, nell'argento e nel bianco?; sapremo entrambi chi ci accingeremo ad ammazzare?; e sapendolo, entrambi lo vorremo?; avrai anche tu gli occhi spietati di quell'uomo, lo sguardo inquietante del potere? O ce l'ho io, che non oso togliere il bianco per non trovarlo a fissarmi nello specchio?  
  
Ricordi le aquile reali nei pomeriggi freschi di Furano? Te le ricordi, Tōma? Avremmo dovuto cercare le rondini, fratello mio, la prima rondine che annuncia ma non fa la primavera – la prima a venire che è la prima ad andare, la prima a morire.  
Forse il mondo è davvero un fiore di ciliegio, che fluttua tanto gentilmente, ma anche il suo è un precipitare. Non so più se ci fossero, quel giorno, i ciliegi in fiore, davanti alla stazione: forse, soltanto questo, l'ho dimenticato; forse, persa ad inseguire te e a vagheggiare il bianco, neanche allora me ne resi conto – anch'io come una rondine di seta, lanciata in picchiata.  
Forse da bambino avevi ragione e non aveva senso perdersi nei sogni, ad occhi chiusi, sentendosi volare: forse, la sola caccia sensata è quella di chi corre dietro a un aquilone, per la gloria infantile di vedere dove si vada a posare, ed il compiacimento di sentirlo cadere, inevitabilmente.  
Ricordi il passo di _Obaasan_ , ritmico, puntuale, che ci veniva a chiamare; il tè bollente e il pianto di Yori, prostrata sul suo focolare; ricordi la gioia sul tuo volto, quando non m'hai voluta salutare?  
Te lo ricordi, Tōma?  
O forse a te è toccata la grazia di dimenticare, d'avere un foglio bianco?  
Cosa ricordi, Tōma?  
Io non ho dimenticato. Non ho dimenticato niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scelta del titolo è stata stavolta sofferta, fra vari contendenti secondo me solidi, ma alla fine ha avuto la meglio il racconto di Stefan Zweig (Brief einer Unbekannten), da cui tra l'altro è stato tratto un meraviglioso melò di Max Ophüls con lo stesso titolo. Il fattore determinate è ovviamente citazionistico: Zweig è menzionato nel libro di Mishima che dà il titolo alla raccolta.
> 
> L'epigrafe a questo giro è un incontro fortunato fra il citazionismo e la pertinenza tematica: Shimazaki Tōson (al secolo Shimazaki Haruki), con Shinsei (新生 Vita nuova) è uno degli iniziatori della vena di scritti nella forma di "confessione scabrosa" nella letteratura giapponese del secolo scorso, in cui si inserisce appunto anche Mishima. Se non vi fate intimorire da una storia d'incesto e abbandono, è un romanzo interessante. Altrimenti sono raccomandatissimi, soprattutto per chi abbia una certa simpatia per la piccola nobiltà decaduta, Ie (家 La famiglia) e Yoakemae (夜明け前 Prima dell'alba), romanzi storici e drammi d'ambientazione familiare – reperibili sicuramente in traduzione inglese, in italiano non lo so.  
> Ora, l'estensione del mio giapponese è più ristretta di quella del mio pietosissimo mandarino e si limita a una vaga comprensione del menu, all'individuare le farmacie e al chiedere indicazioni stradali – senza necessariamente capire le risposte –, dunque qualunque suggerimento da lettori più competenti per migliorare la traduzione (mi sono appunto aiutata con una traduzione cinese e con una traduzione inglese che però mi pareva mooooooolto libera) è più che beneaccetto!


End file.
